Bipolar Bastard
by HinnyHyuuga13
Summary: Oh Hinata what have you gotten yourself into?heh Tamaki has a new crush and as a gang leader pyschopath he will stop at nothing to get his precious Hinata to himself. Warning: sakura bashing and other character bashing!I love reviews!hints of shirtless bishonen and light yagami! You know you want to read it!
1. Chapter 1:CRAP

**A/N: Yosh! Hellloooo my youthful readers! I send you pink, lipsticky, sexy kisses for taking the time to read my fanfic! This is my first, so please be kind, though I do accept criticism! I get enough from my mum! Leeeeettttttt's GO! **

_**That Bipolar Bastard**_

Chapter one: CRAP

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club or Naruto. Do you think I would be writing this if I did? Thought so.

Dedications: RainaValentinexx love your work!

Hinata Hyuga was always one to avoid conflict. She was a good girl. She went to church, fed stray cats, was never late to class, even did all her homework. Well, at least she tried to do the best she could.

The authoress had paid a certain bishonen (Sebastian Michealis) to interview her 'friends' and family members and record their views on the authoress' favorite heiress. This is the feedback.

Her father had stared, then broke out into a rant about how she was a disgrace and was too kind and was not pulling her weight and how he preferred Hanabi (to which the bishies left eye twitched) and then went on to some crap about Neji and how he was an idiot and the list goes on. What a pleasant, pleasant man!

Read that with inserted sarcasm.

Next we went to that cousin of hers with the lovely hair. What was his name again? Moji? Heji? Naji? Oh yeah! Neji! So, Seb asked him what he thought about his cousin and he started muttering about indignation and discrimination and how it was not fair that that weakling Hinata-chan got to be privileged and how he hated her for causing his fathers death. Sebastian bishie then asked Neji if he is a tranvestite to which Neji replied by falling on the ground, his eyes replaced by swirly lines and his body twitching.

Then we went up to SUCKur- Oh sorry I mean Sakura Haruno resident school hoe and siren (the ones that shreek) persuer of Tamaki Suou (resident school bad boy, gang leader, sex-god, and homicidal psychopath.). She told us that Hinata was a pale eyed freak with no friends whom the whole student body despised (well, except for Tamaki as he was obssessed with her, but we didn't tell the fangirls that) and no one talked to then proceeded to flirt with paid bishie. The latter jumped and hid in a closet.

How charming Sakura. How charming.

So, as you can see, people don't really like Hinata. I wonder why!? She's so cute, charming, and CUTE!? No sarcasm intended.

Hinata had found herself in a huge predicament. She was currntly blocked by the resident sex-god (wonder who that could be?)And the wall. Said sex-god was invading her personal space and his hot breath was fanning out on her neck. Yeah, she wasn't scared at all. After all, bieng blocked by a homicidal maniac gang leader (whose wheat blond hair caught the light at just the right angle making him even more sexy) was no problem, especially if you were prone to panic attacks and people generally bullied you for no reason.

Yup, no problem.

"So, Hinata-chan... How about we go out tonight. Pick you up at 7, wear something pretty. Don't forget," he whispered huskily in her ear, flicking his tongue out, lip piercing rolling over her ear. Her face blushed a red so red that it has not been discovered yet.

Yep, no hastle. If you need Hinata you just need to look for the hyperventilating, red girl being harrased by a sexy psychopath. Shouldn't be hard to miss.

"A-a-ano, m-m-mr. Tamaki-s-s-san. I-I-I c-cant. I-I h-have p-plans. S-s-s-sorry."

Those plans consisted of watching Deathnote re-runs while avoiding her beloved Neji niisan who had pushed her down 3 flights of stairs once. How forgiving is Hinata? No sarcasm intended.

Tamaki's aura suddenly turned dark. Oh-oh.

"Well, Hinata-chan, I'll give you two options. 1) you go out with me tonight or 2) I kill your family off and hang their bodies from your front porch or 3) you agree to elope with me and have my babies. How 'bout it, hime?"

Bipolar bastardm you said two options.

"A-a-ano, m-m-m-mr. Tamaki-san, I thought y-you s-said two o-options."

"Well, I changed my mind. So, how 'bout it?" His voice had gone bach to its happy tone.

Schitzophrenic asshole.

"Ano, I-I-I guess th-the first option." She said, her cute voice stuttered out. Tamaki burrowed his face in her neck, hiding his blush from her. He was suddenly feeling youthful, so he decided to go out and burn a building or two. What a charming bloke.

Go re-read that with heavy sarcasm.

He pushed back from her and stood while she tried to scury away. He hit her books from her hand and walked away. He missed the dark look of indignation on Hinata's face.

"Bipolar bastard" she muttered under her breath.

Hinata sat on her bed, deliberating on which dress to wear. The pink, yellow or pale blue had caught her eye. She opted for the pale blue halter dress and a pair of 5 inch pale pink pumps. Very classy tonight Hinata. (Sebastian passes out with a nose bleed.) Che, perv.

Neji popped his head inside and a disgusted look passed over his face.

"You look like a gremlin. Or that short Smeegle guy from Lord of the Rings". Hinata looked away and tied her hair to the side. She took her cousins insults to be constructive critisism. Hinata was truly great! No sarcasm intended.

Tamaki released killer intent at the transvestite Hyuga as he had heard everything that he had said to his precious Hinata-fleur. Not that he was perched outside the balcony of her second story window. Not at all.

Yes, yes he was.

He quickly jumped down, the hight not phasing hima at all and walked calmly over to knock at his pettite chat's front door. The latter opened it, looking every bit of the angel princess he thought her to be.

What a weirdo.

Hinata stepped out, closing the door behind her. She fidgited nervously, scared of the drooling homicidal psycho sex-god.

"S-so, u-um where a-are we going?"

"Anywhere you want, my pettite chien."

Did he just call her a puppy?

Douche.

"How a-about Ichiraku's?"

"No".

"But why?"

"Because Naruto is obviously there."

"Heh?! Oh I didn't know I'm sorry we could go where you want us to wait which Naruto you meen the Naruto you know or the other Naruto I mean I don't know any Naruto if you know one I mean its great but-"

"Relax my fleur. I know the perfect place we could go" he said, grabbing her hand and pushing her into the pasenger seat and walking to his side and getting in. He started the probably really expensive car and drove off, Hinata fearing that she would not make it back home.

**A/N: soooooooo my pettite chats, how did you find it? Good, bad? Sorry if it's short. I'll update whaen I can cause I usually shift around from each of my parents houses. My comp is ay my dads house so yeah! So! Please review! I will take all critisism and compliments, but if you don't find it sastisfactory, tell me in your reviews! MWAH!**


	2. Chapter 2: wait, does that mean yes?

**A/N: thanks to aaaalllll my faithful readers! I bet you were wondering; 'where the shit are the Hitachiin twins?!' Well, as the authoress, I decided to bring them in now! In this chapter, new characters will be introduced! Thanks to KoreanGal5 who favourited! Mwah, sends you kisses! So, read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2**: _Wait, does that mean yes?!_

**Dedications**: KoreanGal5, Hinata6(read her fanfics!) And allllll wonderful readers! And Awesome Anonymous! Hehe check her fanfic Sapid Sarcasm!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own either animes. If I did, Tamaki would be at my house, wearing nothing but a speedo... And Hinata would be even more awesome than Kishimoto-san gives her credit for.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Hinata looked at the crowd of dancing teens. Quite frankly, she was not comfortable in the mass of horny, drunk, hormonal people.

Eh, teenagers.

Tamaki grabbed her hand and lead her through the crowd of dancing monste- I mean teenagers, to the bar. He settled her onto a stool and then settled onto one himself. He propped his head onto his open palm and started staring at her. Hinata blushed and fidgeted under his unwavering, unblinking gaze.

Che, weirdo doesn't blink.

"Hi-na-ta-chan, come dance with me.." He said, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her to the dance floor. He then proceeded to gard her lower back and move along with her to the beat.

Hey, the psycho can dance!

Hinata was actually having fun! And, Tamaki was a sex-god. An extremely sexy sex-god. Suddenly, he pulled her of the dance floor and back to the stool.

Douchebag didn't even warn her.

He bent to whisper in her ear. "Hinata-chan, stay here okay! I'll be back, just have to take care of some business." He then gave her ear a tiny nibble and walked away, leaving a very red Hinata.

Probably went to go shoot someone, or mug them. Yeah, business.

A tapping on her shoulder brought Hinata out of her inner turmoil as she turned to face...

A very smashed guy wearing an orange swirly mask. He then proceeded to glomp her, shouting:

"Oh BUNNY-CHAN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! WHAT IS BUNNY-CHAN'S NAME?"

Out dear Hinata replied with a ;

"U-um, Hinata H-Hyuga, u-uh T-Tobi-san?..." She trailed of, nervous and pondering what to call him.

"TOBI YOU SHITHEAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH THAT GIRL, YEAH!" The weirdo with a mask was then pulled from her by a very , and I mean very, hot blond with blue eyes. I mean eye. The other one was covered with his silky, sexy hair. He bore similar resemblance with the sex-god gang leader. Heh, they must be cousins.

Oh SHIT, more crazy people to deal with.

He then proceeded to give her knuckles a kiss.

"My name's Deidara Suou, yeah. Nice to meet you..."

"E-eh, Hinata H-Hyuga, S-Suou-san!" She bowed her head quickly, hiding its redness from view.

Well, trying to.

"Oh, you are soooo cute Hinata-chan! Like a bunny!" She was then suffoca- I mean hugged by sex-god # 2.

"And it's Deidara-kun".

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI, LEADER-SAMA SAID WE SHOULD HEAD BACK TO THE HQ!" He was then punched by a very angry Deidara.

"YOU IDIOT MOTHER-FUCKER, I'M NOT YOUR SEMPAI! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He proceeded to drag a shitfaced Tobi to the entrance, winking and waving at a very lost Hinata. Who then proceeded to blink repeatably and blush.

The poor hime was then hugged from behind, startling her.

"Hey, Hinata-hima, I'm back. How about a dance, hhmmmmm..."

"E-eh, Tamaki-kun, s-sure..."

Tamaki then proceeded to chuckle, sexily if I may add, sending shivers though her spine.

"So it's kun now, hm?"He said, biting her ear lobe.

Damn psycho was giving her mixed signals.

His ministrations were then halted by... (Cue dramatic music)

You guessed it! The very smexy Hitachiin twins!

"Tamaki-tono, we're here as you requested! Oh, who's this?" They said simultaneously, bringing their faces close to Hinata's, who then turned a delicious shade of red. Tamaki proceeded to glare at the sex-beasts.

"Do NOT touch my hime or I will cut your toes of and use them as ornaments for wind chimes."

Bipolar bastard was sending mixed signals.

The twins then slightly backed off due to the killer intent rolling off their tono, who brightened up at their action. He proceeded to hug them with anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"My lovely sons! I am happy you are here! You see, I needed us all to be united as a big family! I looorrvve you my sons!"

This psycho must be schizophrenic.

Or he must have MPD.

Or he was just plain weird.

Weird, but sexy at it.

The twins and the bunny-chan then proceeded to sweat drop.

"Well, my dear Hinata-hime, I will have to take you home now. It seems as though the corrupted teenage boys of this club are eyeing you too much. But they will learn, you are mine!"

Asshole must have I.D.

He pulled Hinata to her feet and dragged her out of the club, opening the door to his really expensive Ferrari. He closed the door after she entered, an got into the drivers side of the car.

They drove off, Hinata noticing clouds of smoke coming from two burning buildings in the distance.

Hm, wonder what happened there.

Tamaki opened the door for her, then proceeded to walk her to her front door. Before Hinata had a chance to open the door, his lips came crashing down on hers.

OMG, he was trying to kill her with his lips.

Hinata didn't want to dye!

When his fingers slowly trailed up her thighs, she released a breathy moan, wrapping her hands around his neck. When he touched her inner thigh, she gasped, giving him the opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth. After a period of five minute, he pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"Well, hime, see you tomorrow."

He left a dazed Hinata to ponder while he got in his car and sped off, thinking of ways to pop his fleurs cherry.

Pervert.

Hinata suddenly turned angry when she realized that the bastard stole her first kiss!

Psychotic gang leader.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

That night, Neji was found in a dumpster outside Tokyo city limits, his luscious chocolate hair cut unevenly.

A scream could then be heard from miles away.

Several of the bishonen that were pinning after our dear Hinata-chan had been found in abnormal places such as in a dumpster of a pet shop, a raft on a river, the roof of a hotel, in the girls bathroom and in a forest with wolves surrounding them.

Wonder how they got there.

Hhmmmmm.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Hinata crept into school, dressed as a very sexy bishonen to avoid certain French-Japanese sex-god gang leaders.

Not that she knew she looked sexy.

Her hair was pulled into a beanie, her trademark eyes hidden behind a pair of large sunglasses. She sported a pair of expensive combat boots, black leather skinny jeans, a white button down that was longer at the back and a leather jacket, adding to her 'Rebel-rock-pop star' look.

All to avoid a certain mouthwatering shcitzophreniac.

Wouldn't it have been easier to change schools?

Nope, she tried. Her father merely ignored her and proceeded to give Hanabi a brand new cell phone.

How lovely.

Go re-read that with sarcasm.

Unknown to Hinata, she was being stalked by a group of slu- I mean fangirls.

Ah, the fan girls.

You can smell their fake perfume from australia.

Before Hinata could round a corner, she was ambushed and pulled down a deserted hallway by the whor- fan girls.

"So, who are you?"

"How old are you?"

"Are you new?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Can you be the father of my children?"

Hinata was scared. As soon as she saw an opening, she ran as fast as she could, down the hallway before smashing into a hard chest. She looked up and saw blue. And blond. And the unmistakable beam of light that shined behind said blondes hair, making him look like an angel.

CRAPSHITWHISKEYTANGOFOXTROT!

Flipping bipolar bastard.

Around him was the unmistakable posse.

Hunny, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Lee.

Gorgeous fuckers.

Tamaki raised his eyebrows before picking her up and crushing her in a hug.

The others had question marks floating around their heads.

"My Hinata-hime! I knew you would come to me eventually!"

Everything was clear to the gang.

"So Tamaki-tono, have you confessed your undying love to Hi-" Naruto was suddenly pushed out the widow that had not been there a minute ago. The fact that they were on the fifth floor did not phase the french man who was punching the whiskered boy repeatably after landing gracefully on the grass outside.

Is the bastard Batman or something?

Everyone had sweat drops on the backs of their heads as they watched the scene bellow the window. Naruto hit Tamaki on the head with a wooden that had somehow ended up there, resulting in him falling down, facing the sky.

Hinata gasped then jumped out of the window landing gracefully next to him.

"Tamaki-kun are you alright?" When he didn't answer Hinata turned to Naruto with a twitching eye.

"Eh, you jackass! You killed him!" She failed to notice the sex-god who had risen from the ground like a frickin vampire.

Was this guy the Hulk or something?

He was shitting invincible.

Must he the aura of sexiness that surrounds him.

Everyone was just staring at the girl who had jumped out the window like Superman.

Years of Ken do practice do that to you.

When Hinata felt a hot breath on her ear she turned slightly with a red face to see Tamaki smirking at her.

"So hime, does this mean I can pop your cherry?"

Hinata did the best thing she could do at that time.

She fainted.

"Wait, does that mean yes?"

**XoxoxoxoxoxX**

**A/N: hmmmm, Tamaki's a perv... Hahaha had fun writing this.**

**Award goes to...**

_**Tobi-chan**_** for his dramatic appearrance.**

**So you know what to do ! Hit that review button! Love hate thing, yeahoh, and even more characters will be introduced.**

**Next time on Bipolar Bastard.**

**Will Hinata ever love Tamaki back? Did Neji manage to go home? Did Hiashi get his money? Will Kin have an unrequited love? Will Hinata ever switch schools?**

**Find out next time, on Where the Bastards Lye! This is Hinny signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Really, Naruto!

**A/N: hohohoho! Meeerrrryyy cchhristmas!**

**Sai: eh, Hinny its not christmas.**

**Hehe sorry guys, wrong anime! Anyway, I'm soooo happy my faithful readers are still with me! As in guys, please review! They fuel my idiocy and comedy genes! Oh, and I really need them for I have review issues! New characters coming today!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Chapter three: **Really, Naruto?!**

Dedications: RainaValentinexx, all awesome viewers, who I am angry with for not reviewing... REVIEW, DAMMIT! Sorry, I am depressed.

Disclaimer: I don't own either animes. Otherwise you guys would have reviewed. I looovvvEee Tamaki!

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Last time on Avatar.

Aang was seen ente- sorry again, wrong anime...

Last time on Bipolar Bastards:

Tamaki had finally taken Hinata out on a date when a certain blond Akatsuki member had interrupted with an eccentric Uchiha. Neji was given a warning and Tamaki rose like a vampire.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

Hinata blinked her eyes as she adjusted to the blaring white of the room. She felt around and realized she was in a bed.

GASP!

Was she raped?!

A quick feel of her clothes and no pain between her legs proved otherwise.

No, her precious virtue was still intact!

Cue happy dance.

"Well, miss Hyuga, its good to see you are awake. Mr. Suou has been quite worried. Mr. Suou, you can escort Hinata back to her class."

She was pushed out of the nurse's office without a chance to talk, and landed on another hard chest.

Ohio Ohio oh no ohno-

A quick glance proved that yes, she was in the arms of murderous psychotic, homicidal, sex-god gang leader.

Drats.

Said gang leader enveloped hime in a hug of love and obvious desire.

Hinata thought he was trying to crush her to death.

Poor Hinata.

"E-eh, T-Tamaki-kun. D-dont k-kill me please! I p-promise I w-will be a g-good daughter t-to-"

"Oh Hinata-chan! I can never kill you my princess! You are too lovely to die! I will never hurt you!"

Bipolar bastard. Wasn't he the one repeatably slaming Naruto into a rose bush.

That was on fire.

With a pack of hungry wolves surrounding it.

Wonder where he gets his wolves from. Hiashi only manages to get the bears for half price.

Hiashi you cheap bastard.

After his proclamation of love, he began to plant quick kisses all over his hime's face.

Said hime blushed a magnificent shade of meroon.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

As the two teenagers neared Hinata's house (one in love, the other wary)they heard a muffled scream from an ally two blocks down.

Hinata ran into the ally to help.

Tamaki just followed because he liked the sight of Hinata's back.

Perverted Batman wannabe.

Hinata saw a young woman, about her age, getting harassed by a pare of wannabe-gangsters. Hinata being the Hinata she is, hit the two thugs on the head with the blunt edge of a Katana (which had popped out from nowhere), but mind you she didn't kill them because she's Hinata.

She then proceeded to help the woman up, the latter blushing at the;

'Sexy, angelic bishonen savior.

What a weirdo. Does she think she's in an anime or something?

"Oh, my heavens! I thank yeah mistah, I do declare those men were trying tah hurt meh! Howevah can I repay yah? Maybe with a kiss?" She drawled out in a fake southern accent.

How dramatic.

"E-eh, ano miss. I-I was just t-tring to help. M-my name's Hinata Hyuga. That's Tamaki Suou. A-and you a-are?"

"Well Hinata-kuuuuunnnnn! My name's Kin Tsuchi! And you, Hinata-kun, are my new boyfriend!" She exclaimed with a background of roses and rainbows.

Like I said, how dramatic.

Hinata proceeded to blush and sweat drop, while Tamaki had a murderous aura surrounding him. Kin was oblivious as she gushed over Hinata's 'cute chibi sexiness'.

"Ano, m-miss Kin! I c-cant do th-that! I-I am a girl!"

"Yeah and she's my girlfriend!"

Hinata proceeded to face plant while Kin announced proudly that;

"I do not care for gender! Hinata is Hinata, and I do not mind bending the rules for her!"

She did all of this with a fist in the air and a determined glint in her eye.

How determined.

She then proceeded to drag Hinata out of the ally and to her house, a furious Tamaki in tow.

Since when did she become the star of the show? She was taking over his part for crying out loud!

Now Tamaki, don't be jealous! You are still the sexy gang leader maniac male lead of this fanfic!

Pfsh, how dramatic.

Hinata and Tamaki realized something important as twin light bulbs went on above their heads.

"Eh, miss Kin, how did you know where I live?" Kin turned back with a confused face.

"From following your cousin home, duh silly!" At the scared look that appear on Hinata's face, Kin sweatdroped and continued to pull her to her house.

"So Hinata-kun, I am sleeping at your house tonight! I already have clothes, and it's the weekend, so you can't refuse!" She then held out a bag that was not there before.

Tamaki was having none of this of course! He also whipped out a bag, expensive of course.

"Me too, hime! We will stay up all night and then I will give you precious kisses that you deserve!" This of course made hime blush and splutter.

At Hinata's porch, a half-insane Neji jumped out of a bush, parts of his head bald and other parts uneven, his clothes dirty and torn with a cats claw marks across one of his cheeks.

He was then rendered unconscious by a swift kick to where the sun don't shine by Kin. Hinata dragged him in the house by his legs, muttering about how he was going to flip when he woke up, Neji's head hitting bumps painfully when they went up the steps.

Poor transvestite.

"Father! I am home, and I have guests!"She yelled quietly to her fathers office. An indifferent Hiashi walked out of his office, observing the moneyba- Hinata's friends.

"Well, at least you have friends. You should try to be more like Hanabi. She has great friends, you only have two. Oh and they have to pay rent for staying in the house."

Insensitive bastard.

A cheap, insensitive bastard.

Kin and Tamaki gave him a hundred dollars each, which was stolen from Neji's pocket, making huge dollar signs appear in Hiashi's eyes.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

The weekend had passed by uneventfully, if you count that as Neji PMSing, Kin and Tamaki getting into a fight about who shares Hinata's bed (Tamaki won of course), them going to the movie theatre and getting kicked out because they wanted to sit next to Hinata, Hiashi stealing money from Neji's pocket, and Hanabi trying to seduce Tamaki (who ignored her to watch Hinata).

Yup, uneventful.

Hinata sat at her desk, still in her boy clothes, getting stares from both the students and the faculty. She was decked out in a pair of camo drop down skinnies, a Slipknot t-shirt and a silver jumper. Her hair was in a grey beanie, a pair of huge sunglasses over her face.

Tamaki walked over to her desk and did the unexpected, he pulled her into a heavy kiss.

Hehe, unexpected my ass.

Everyone looked at them with broken hearts in their eyes, both teens's fan clubs fainting.

Some TamaHina fans passed out with nosebleeds, whispering 'how sexy!'

Suddenly, Naruto jumped out of a random place asking if the two were now dating. His reply was a still making out couple.

Sasuke was heart-broken.

Poor Sasuke missed his chance.

Naruto then began pointing out how gay Sasuke was and dancing around before he was pushed out the third floor window.

Really, Naruto?!

You just had to do it, didn't you?!

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**A/N: hahahahahaha! Had fun! Go check out raina's profile!**

**Award goes to...**

**Hiashi for being a cheap bastard!**

**Lulz! Review review review! Do it!**

**Activates mangekyou! Do it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tamaki vs Light!

A/N: yo! I think I'll bring in Kakashi and Sai, and the Akatsuki in this chapter! Watch out for dashes of Light Yagami, too... Shirtless! Woot woot! Oh, and Orochimaru and Kabuto come in too! As in really, guys, please review. If you review, you will get longer chapters! So review! Hehe there was this product that said it was for indoor and outdoor use only... Where else can it be used, space?! Hahaha!

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Chapter four: Tamaki vs. Light! Who will win our Hime's love?!

Dedications: EmbraceDiversity, ohgoditsbriony and all awesome viewers that are still following this piece of literary talent! And anime blood fan! Coodles to you!

Disclaimer; do not own anything except Hinata and Sasuke plushies! And a pic of chibi Light with an apple.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Light Yagami was not a man to share his love.

Yes, he was a jealous bastard. And he didn't like to share. And he was homicidal. And handsome.

So this brought us to the topic at hand:

Why the bloody hell was Tamaki Suou- the very dashingly handsome, psychotic gang leader- making out with his one and only love?!

Could it be that he was trying to suffocate her through her lips? Nah, it was too public.

Or maybe he was trying to force poison down her throught? Nah, they look like they're enjoying it.

That could only mean one thing:

1)Hinata actually likes him,

2)He is trying to choke Hinata with his tongue

3)He was using some mind control jutsu!

Yeah, when he said one, he meant three.

Since Light was not having the first option, he went with the third.

Oblivious bastard.

So at this point, Light did the only thing he could do at that point. He stood up exclaiming:

"TAMAKI HOPE SUOU, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT FOR HINATA'S LOVE!"

Tamaki took a break from his enjoyable lip-lock with Hinata to reply:

"LIGHT MARTHA YAGAMI, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! BUT DO NOT HAVE HOPE FOR VICTORY, AS MY SEXINESS WILL ALWAYS WIN!"

At hearing the challenge, a group of whor- fan girls had crouded around the three teens, swooning and saying that it would be the most sexy fight ever. Some passed out from nosebleeds. The guys placed bets on who was going to win this.

Hinata was too busy sweat dropping to care.

Ah, high school. The best four years of anyones life.

Go re-read that with sarcasm.

Suddenly, the Akatsuki walked in. The leader, Pein, glared at all the fan girls that dared to look at him.

What a gentleman.

They walked in a group, shoving peoples faces behind because they were either too close or staring at them. Pein didn't even blink while doing it.

How charming.

They walked in a straight line;

1)Pein, the leader.

The orange haired leader is 18, standing at a whooping 1.9 meters. He has a round about total of 29 piercings on his body and face.

2)Itachi, the hacker.

The dark haired Uchiha stands at a height of 1.7 meters. He has hacked approximately 52 of the most complex security codes in the world. He is also rummoured to be a; 'sexy beast in bed.' Or so say the fangirls.

3)Kisame, the fish-boy.

Standing at a great height of


	5. Chapter 5: make your charm work, Tamaki!

A/N: iiiiiii lllliiiivvvveeeee! My dad told me to get a social life, soooo p.m me! You know you want to talk to a teme like me! So, this is the last chapter of this story. I will miss writing about bipolar bastards. Kudos! Thanks for sticking with my idiocy for all five chapters! So I'm starting a Sasuhina. There will be psychopaths, chidori and mangekyou. Oh, and I might write another Tamahina in the future. I love torturing my poor dad by putting Beyblade when he's watching t.v. Poor dad. I looovvvee Kai! He's smexy. I also watched High School of the Dead and Date a Live. Loovvveee Rei and Tohka. Poor Tohka keeps getting lead on by that purple haired guy. Forgot his name... Without further adieu, the last installment of Bipolar Bastards.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Finale: _**Make your charm work, Tamaki! You can't loose to Kai!**_

Disclaimer: me no own Ouran or Naruto. If I did, Hinata would be a psychopath who has the Mangekyou and Sasuke would still be posing with his Katanas. What a poser. Tamaki would be a Hinata stalker and kill off insignificant characters with a smexy smirk on his face. And Sai would be my bitch in a pair of tight leather pants. But as you see, they are not. Exept for Sasuke. He's still a poser.

Dedications: Renoa Heartilly, RainaValentinexx, Chemiskorpion0002, Iceise, and all beautiful readers! Cookies to you reviewing angels! Click that review button! It does not take an hour to review! Please review! If you want to read Sasuhina love, review! Do it for Kai, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Tamaki and Sai! And Sebastian, that one hell of a butler! And all gorgeous anime guys! Like Negi! And those high school poser guys!

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Tamaki was not one to lose to anime characters.

He was a sex-god, psychopath, gorgeous, gangleader, gorgeous, homicidal


End file.
